Can You Sign This Photograph? - A Frerard Fic
by Demolition Cyanide
Summary: Written as the sequel to my first fic, Do You Wanna Hold My Hand? Set in the time around when Gerard saw 9/11 occur and how the band matured.
1. Chapter 1

Can You Sign This Photograph?

Chapter 1

Two weeks. That's how long Gerard had locked himself away in his room for. Frank could understand though, the things he'd seen that day ... on the 11th of September 2001, the things Gerard had seen would be enough to drive anyone partially insane and deeply depressed.

"I'm making coffee Gee, do you want some?" Frank knocked quietly on Gerard's bedroom door, not opening it in fear that Gerard would have another rant about his privacy. "It's closed for a reason Frank! If I wanted anyone to walk in it'd be fucking open wouldn't it? I'll hang a sign up maybe saying just fuckin' walk right in! Gerard won't fuckin' mind! Hmm? Just fuck off and don't do it again Frank!" Which had been enough to scare Frank off for a couple of hours.

"Yes." Gerard's voice trembled slightly as Frank walked away to grab the coffee he had already made for Gerard that was sat cosily on the kitchen counter.

"Can I come in?" Frank asked softly to Gerard's bedroom door, awkwardly juggling both his and Gerard's coffees in one hand as he knocked.

"Yes." His voice trembled slightly once again.

In all the years Frank had known him (and that was 10 long ones by now) Gerard hadn't changed his room a single bit apart from the few items of Frank's (his clothes for a start and various little ornaments that sat on Gerard's art desk).

"Afternoon." Frank smiled calmly at Gerard who was wrapped up in their bed whilst he opened the door and shut it carefully behind him, trying not to spill the drinks still held precariously in his single grip. Gerard weakly smiled, his eyes red from crying and his skin paler then usual. "Here." Frank handed Gerard his black misfits mug containing the bitter liquid Gerard craved.

"Thanks." He muttered before gulping the hot drink down and placing the cup on his desk.

"You look awful Gee." Frank pointed out, sitting down next to Gerard on the black duvet thrown over the emotional wreck that was his boyfriend.

"Nice of you to point it out." Gerard muttered, staring vacantly past Frank's spiked hair. Slowly, Frank shifted his weight to move a piece of Gerard's hair out of his face, leaning into the dark haired boys pale face and pressing their noses together.

"I'd ask how you are but I know the answer." Frank whispered, stroking Gerard's tear stained cheek. Before Frank knew what was happening, Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's neck and released a new wave of sobs, soaking Frank's shoulder with his tears.

"I can't get it out my head Frankie, it won't go!" Gerard spoke hysterically, gripping onto his boyfriend.

"Hey calm it Gee! It's gunna be okay! Your fine and to me that's all that matters! Yes it was horrible what happened to all those people but what good are you doing here hmm?" Frank whispered softly, pulling Gerard away slightly and wiping away his tears.

"Why Frankie? Why'd they do it? All those people ... their families ... they have to go by everyday without them and that's ... that's horrible Frankie!" Gerard burst out sobbing once again and grabbed onto Frank's baggy misfits sweater for support. Frank held Gerard for along time before Gerard pulled away sniffing and wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry Frank." Gerard muttered, looking down at his hands in discomfort.

"What for hun?" Frank stroked Gerard's cheek, calming the distressed wreck.

"For being a mess ..." He carried on looking down at his hands first in discomfort then in curiosity as Frank grabbed hold of them and pulled them to his face.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for Gerard. It's okay for you to be upset about it all. You saw ..." Frank trailed off, blocking out what Gerard had told him that day, "it's okay. Just, if not for me then your mum, come out of here? Go back into the real world Gerard. You can't stay in here forever." Frank hugged Gerard tightly before kissing his cheek and getting up to leave.

"Don't go!" Gerard exclaimed, grabbing onto Frank's arm and pulling the small man back down to his seat on their bed.

"I won't." Frank smiled mildly as Gerard grabbed onto him, pressing his head into Frank's neck. "I won't." He muttered, stroking Gerard's long, ebony hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Can You Sign This Photograph?

Chapter 2

"Coffee. We need more coffee." Gerard exclaimed, running after his boyfriend who was pushing a filled trolley around their local supermarket.

"I know Gerard that's where I'm going now." Frank shouted over his shoulder, walking down the biscuit aisle until he reached multiple rows of different coffees, grabbing Gerard's favourite and placing four of the giant jars in their trolley.

"Oh." Gerard mumbled, walking next to Frank and following him towards the tills to pay for their shopping.

"I never realised how much effort this shit takes." Gerard moaned as he unpacked numerous bags of shopping into their cupboards with Frank's help.

"Didn't you ever go shopping with your mum?" Frank chuckled as Gerard carried on moaning and grumbling.

"No. Not really. I stayed in every time. She gave up trying to make me go shopping with her when she realised Mikey would go with her without all the kicking and screaming." Gerard laughed. For the first time in weeks he laughed. Frank simply sat on the kitchen floor smiling up at him. "What's wrong with you? Swallow one of my happy pills?" He sat down on the floor opposite Frank, placing a jar of coffee next to him.

"No silly, you laughed that's all." Frank carried on smiling as if he had indeed taken one of Gerard's antidepressants.

"Oh right." Gerard chuckled softly, grabbing onto Frank's hand and squeezing it gently. "Shall I make us a cup of coffee and I can go laugh some more for you whilst we watch TV?" Gerard grinned, packing away the last of the shopping and switching the kettle on.

"Sure, I'll just go sit down and warm the seats?" Frank skipped away giggling.

"Weird little leprechaun." Gerard muttered under his breath.

"I'm not Irish!" Frank screeched from the living room. Gerard snorted, wondering how on earth Frank had heard him. Just as the kettle boiled, Gerard fished around in his pockets for an antidepressant to take with his coffee. Popping the small red pill into his mouth, Gerard gulped down a few bitterly sweet mouthfuls of coffee before grabbing both his and Frank's cups and walking into the living room. Carefully he placed both cups down on the coffee table and sat down next Frank, pulling his knees up

to his chin and leaning against his elf sized boyfriend.

"Feeling any better then? For all that wonderful fresh air?" Frank nudged Gerard and winked childishly.

"Suppose, I mean I can't feel much worse can I?" Gerard grabbed his cup and greedily gulped the hot liquid down, glaring at his now emptied cup as if willing it to suddenly produce another drink out of thin air.

"Don't be like that Gee." Frank whined, grabbing Gerard's emptied cup and placing both their cups onto the coffee table. Gerard simply grumbled in response. Seeing that Gerard now wasn't in the mood to talk, Frank snuggled up to him instead, placing his head in Gerard's neck.

"Seriously you're gunna have to get those hormones checked out. In the 10 years I've known you you've always had sex issues." Gerard chuckled as Frank entwined their hands together and began to plant kisses on his boyfriends cheek. Sticking his tongue out, Frank giggled childishly.

"Never!" He carried on giggling as Gerard pulled him onto his lap and kissed his lips feverishly. Frank knotted his fingers in the other mans long dyed hair, pressing their clothed bodies together.

"This is boring." Gerard mumbled, suddenly laughing as Frank pulled away with a horrified look on his face. "I didn't mean you idiot I meant the TV!" Gerard exclaimed, grabbing the remote and turning the device off. Frank laughed meekly before pressing his lips back against Gerard's, pulling them closer once again. "You know you asked me a long time ago to warn you?" Gerard smirked, moving his hands underneath Frank's warm body.

"Warn me about what Gerard?" Frank asked warily before Gerard stood up with Frank in his arms.

"About that." Gerard chuckled as Frank wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, holding on as if for dear life. Rather quickly, Gerard meandered to his bedroom with Frank's light weighing body held close to his chest. Frank squealed first in horror then in delight as Gerard threw him onto their bed, slamming his door shut and locking it even though he knew for a fact that Mikey was at work and wouldn't be back for at least two hours.

"You did lock it this time right?" Frank asked cautiously, remembering the last time Gerard had not locked their bedroom door and Mikey had walked in just as the two were really getting into the swing of things ... their lives had been rather awkward for the next month. Gerard smirked and rattled the door to prove he had indeed locked it this time before sliding onto the bed next to Frank. Slowly Frank pushed himself against Gerard so that the taller mans body was lying on the bed and the smaller man was leaning over him, his spiked hair poking him in the eye slightly. Gerard pulled off his shirt and Frank's sweater, throwing the clothing onto their bedroom floor before returning to Frank's impatient lips. Frank ran his hands across Gerard's pale, slightly scarred chest before playfully allowing his finger tips to dance along the taller mans hips.

"What was I saying earlier about you and your hormones? Damn it I was completely right." Gerard chuckled as Frank grabbed his zipper and pulled the cold metal downwards revealing Frank's worn Joker underwear. "Aah sweet déjà vue! We meet again." Gerard carried on chuckling before Frank growled at him and threw a thick black duvet over the two lovers, making it seem as though the darkness of the fabric had swallowed them whole.


	3. Chapter 3

Can You Sign This Photograph?

Chapter 3

"Gerard?" Frank shouted, looking around the bedroom for signs of his boyfriend. Worried, Frank untangle himself from the black mess of their duvet and padded around the cold floor, grabbing his jeans and pulling them on, the dark material rubbing softly on his skin. "Gerard?" Frank asked once again, growing ever more worried as there was no reply. As Frank walked through into the kitchen he noticed a small, nearly folded piece of paper next to the coffee pot. Frank unfolded it and read the delicate handwriting that could only belong to Gerard.

"Gone for a walk, should be back soon, probably before you even get up but still.

Love you, Gerard xxx"

Frank scowled at the paper and folded it back up, placing it at the bottom of his right hand side pocket. Still scowling he grabbed the still warm coffee pot and poured himself a cup of the cooling liquid, smiling as the bitterness of the drink danced on his taste buds.

"Morning." Gerard smiled calmly, wrapping his arms around Frank's neck from behind him as he removed his thin woollen scarf and discarded it on the sofa.

"Jesus fucking Christ Gerard!" Frank jumped up from the sofa in shock, not hearing his boyfriend enter the house.

"Calm it bitch." Gerard chuckled softly before slumping down on the sofa and signalling for Frank to join him.

"Have fun on your walk then?" Frank smirked slightly as Gerard rubbed his glowing red nose.

"Maybe." Gerard mumbled, trying to defrost his nose.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Frank smiled, "coffee?" He asked, standing up and grabbing his cup from the coffee table.

"Would I ever say no?" Gerard grinned, pulling off his jacket as his body began to warm up in the heat of the house.

"Yeah stupid question really." Frank laughed loudly before skipping through into the kitchen to make the two more coffee.

"Frank ..." Gerard sipped at his drink, wincing slightly as the hot liquid burnt his tongue, "are you happy?" Gerard turned his face to look at the smaller boy sat next to him.

"Well how do you mean?" Frank asked warily.

"With life? I mean, do you feel like you've made a difference? Do you feel fulfilled with what your doing now?" Gerard asked, in a matter of fact tone.

"Well no but does anyone?" Frank smiled awkwardly.

"What would you say if I told you I wanted to start a band?" Gerars asked cautiously. Frank turned to look at him, confused.

"Well first I'd say why? You've never really shown any real interest in being in a band." Frank pointed out, careful not to upset his beloved.

"Don't get me started Frank." Gerard smirked as if with some knowledge that Frank didn't know about.

"Okay well that aside I'd then say who with?" Frank smiled cautiously at Gerard who grinned slightly back.

"Well I was thinking of Mikey since he's the best bass player I know. I've rung my friend Ray who's like some kind of guitar god and asked him. Oh and Matt, I've asked Matt to play drums and he seems really excited about it," Gerard paused for a second, hesitating, "and I was going to ask you." He smiled awkwardly.

"Me?" Frank whispered.

"Yeah, your amazing on that guitar of yours. I don't know anyone better to ask! You and Ray put together would be like some unstoppable kind of guitar power!" Gerard grinned as Frank blushed.

"Well, you know I haven't played for a while now Gerard, not since I got that job down at the Loop Lounge." Frank pointed out warily, not wanting to get Gerard's hopes up.

"I've heard you play before! Something like that can't just be forgotten." Gerard carried on smiling at the smaller boy, staring into his warm eyes.

"Well, I suppose I can give it a go, I mean it's not gunna kill me!" Frank returned Gerard's manic grin before being dragged into a long, passionate kiss.

"Well now that your all here I can let you into the secret as to why I wanted you here," Gerard paced up and down in front of his friends who were sat down on uncomfortable looking metal chairs: Ray, Mikey, Matt and Frank. "You all know about what happened a few weeks ago," Gerard waved his hands referring to the twin towers, "and I'm going to presume you all know how that made me go back to my clinically insane mode," He chuckled softly, "but I wanted you all here because I want to start a band with you all. Your some of the best musicians I know and I want to make music with you guys that makes people feel stuff. Not this mindless crap about losing your girlfriend and shit, stuff that actually matters. I want to help people, to give them a reason to care. I want people to know that it's okay to be messed up because there's fives guys on this planet that are just as messed up as they are." Gerard sat down, running his hands through his hair, glad to get his small speech off his chest. Mikey started to clap but quit just as Gerard gave him one of his usual "shut the fuck up now before I make you" looks.

"Well I for one am I up for it, beats being the drummer in some band that just wants to be rock stars and famous. I'm in it for the music man, not the paparazzi." Ray grinned, his eyes glistening with excitement.

"Count me in!" Matt grinned too, slapping Ray on the back.

"And me!" Mikey smiled at his older brother.

"Well, if your all doing it then yeah, I'm in." Frank smiled sweetly at Gerard.

"Wait ... you all thought I was giving you a choice?" Gerard laughed loudly, making the others join in.

"So have you got any ideas about songs and shit or have you only thought about members so far?" Matt smirked slightly, running a hand through his gelled, spiky hair.

"Well, I've come up with a little something, it's not much really but I like it." Gerard smiled awkwardly, grabbing a dog-eared piece of paper out of his pocket and passing it to Matt.

"This is ..." Matt trailed off as he read Gerard's delicate handwriting, "this is fucking awesome man! I can see what you meant as well about wanting to make music that means something, hell this is way better then all that crap they play on the radio!" Matt grinned, passing the paper first to Ray, then Mikey and finally Frank. Both Ray and Mikey applauded his work whilst Frank read.

"It's beautiful Gerard." Frank smiled at the paper before folding it back up and passing it to Gerard who placed it deep into his pocket.

"Thanks." Gerard muttered awkwardly, not really wanting to discuss how "awesome" and "beautiful" his work was.

"Got any ideas for a tune or something in that head of yours or is it just ace lyrics stored up there?" Ray asked calmly, still smiling.

"Erm, well, I had a sort of idea but I don't really know what I think about it yet." Gerard muttered, scratching the back of his head lightly.

"Well why don't you play it and we can decide the rest?" Ray grinned.

"Well see, I can't play it as such, it's just in my head." Gerard fiddled with hands awkwardly, trying to not make eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Just hum it then." Matt grinned, joining in with Ray as the two pestered him for the songs tune. Eventually Gerard hummed the four men his idea which they all agreed was a good, strong tune but could do with a few tweaks. The five men sat for the rest of the afternoon creating a basic sketch of what would become their infamous hit "Skylines and Turnstiles".


	4. Chapter 4

**Can You Sign This Photograph?**

**Chapter 4**

**"And now playing their first real live gig here at the Loop Lounge, we present to you all ... My Chemical Romance!" the looming figure of one of the bar tenders of the Loop Lounge jumped off the small platform that held various instruments and microphones for the different bands that played in the bar. **

**"Holy fuck, I can't ... we're actually doing it, we're, we're playing to people ... like real people ..." Gerard whispered to Frank before he was shoved forwards and onto the makeshift stage. His boyfriend simply grinned back at him whilst he picked up his beloved glistening white guitar Pansy. Hesitantly, Gerard made his way up to the main microphone that stood as close to the crowded dance floor as possible. Taking the cold metal of the stand in his warm, clammy hands, Gerard closed his eyes, remembering what had brought him to that place. **

**"Well hey there New Jersey!" Gerard grinned into the microphone, opening his swollen red eyes as wide as possible to take in the small swarm of people stood in front of him. "I suppose you guys all saw that shit on the news the other month? Hell I bet a few of you saw those damn towers hit the fucking floor! Well I can tell you right now, you're not in this alone ... so I'll tell you what, let me break this awkward silence?" and with that, Ray and Frank began to hammer chords and notes from their beloved guitars whilst Matt threw his sticks against the tight skin of the drum kit they had been allowed to borrow from the bar. Mikey stared down at his old bass as he strummed the thick strings to produce hollow sounding notes and Gerard finally allowed his anger filled voice to echo down the thin black microphone he held within his curved, pale hands and out through the tall, thin speakers placed on both sides of the platform he was stood on. **

**As soon as the men had finished Skylines, the small crowd erupted into fits of cheering and applause, a small handful had even begun to cry (either with joy or with overwhelming sadness). Gerard turned to see Ray, Mikey and Matt grinning at him rather psychotically and he returned the mad smile. When his eyes met Franks he saw that the smaller man was lying on the floor smiling up at him. Gerard at first looked completely perplexed but shrugged it off.**

**"You'll have to excuse Frank, he can turn into a rather insane little diva when he's playing," Gerard turned and blew a kiss to the spiky haired man still lying on the floor before laughing loudly into the microphone, "well I'm guessing you all liked Skylines then?" Gerard asked, grinning madly and running his warm hands through his thick, dyed hair. "Good! We've got a few more from where that came from!" and with that Frank and Ray began to strike their hands down against their guitars once again but this time a different melody was produced. After 4 more episodes of Frank jumping around the stage and eventually falling off Matts drum kit, Gerard said his farewell to the crowd. "But before we say so long and goodnight, I want you all to remember, there's five guys out there that are just as messed up as you are but you know what? That's okay! Because it's fucking okay to be different! Keep it ugly!" The same bar tender that had introduced them jumped up onto the so called stage and jokingly waved them goodbye as he introduced the next band. **

**"That was fucking awesome!" Matt shouted into the cool night air as the five guys climbed into the small van they had bought for carrying their instruments and general stuff around. **

**"You rocked out there Gerard! The crowd loved you!" Ray grinned as he shoved the keys into the ignition. Gerard grinned at the four other men in the van before leaning back into his seat. **

**"Did you have to call me a diva out there?" Frank winked before kissing Gerard on the cheek and huddling up to him.**

**"Guys don't start fucking in the back of the van please! I just cleaned the inside and Mikey's already been mentally scarred by seeing you to in all your pride and glory!" Ray shouted from the front laughing loudly as Mikey covered his face whilst his cheeks began to blush bright red. **

**"For the record, he should've knocked!" Gerard chuckled before wrapping his arm around Frank's shoulder and pulling the shorter man closer towards his chest. "Thank you Frankie." he whispered into the spiky haired mans ear. Frank simply looked up with a mixed look of confusion and curiosity upon his face. "For giving me the courage to go out there and be me." Gerard smiled at the smaller man before placing his lips upon Franks. **

**"Save it for the bedroom guys!" Matt shouted from the front of the van.**

**Gerard and Frank began to chuckle softly before Frank wrapped himself around Gerard's waist and slowly began to fall to sleep. **

**"I love you." Gerard whispered into Frank's short, black spiked hair. The younger man simply mumbled in response, to sleepy to give Gerard anything resembling a good response to what he had said. **

**/ Good grief its been so long! I cannot apologise enough for not writing anything for the past God knows how many months! So much has happened as well! I can't say all of it has been good either ... especially for My Chemical Romance as a band ... but I shan't dwell on the past as it is over and done with but it shall never be forgotten! The Bullet Bringers, The Revenge Seekers, The Black Paraders and The Killjoys live on within every single one of us that belong to the MCRmy and as long as we're here, our family shall never die, simply because My Chemical Romance was and still is an idea, and ideas my dear friends are bulletproof. /**


End file.
